The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for automatically recognizing characters on license plates fixed on vehicles crossing a predetermined path. The vehicle may be an automobile, bus, truck, tractor-trailer or the like. The character-recognizing method and apparatus utilize an image processing technique to monitor the passing vehicle automatically. The present invention may be used in vehicle flow statistics, the checking of stolen vehicles, automatic charging systems in parking lots or the like, garage management and so on.
In general, visual means (eyes or television monitors) are used to recognize the characters on vehicles' license plates in order to identify the vehicle. This process has been found to be inconvenient, time-consuming and mistake prone.
It should be understood that in this specification the term "characters" is intended to mean and cover the letters of the alphabet, digits, special symbols and the like, which may be formed on license plates fixed on vehicles.